


Letters From Kirkwall

by SilentSlayer



Series: The Champion's Tales [3]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentSlayer/pseuds/SilentSlayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marian Hawke's personal letters from her desk are becoming the most read publication in all of Kirkwall. Somehow they continue to end up in the hands of those they shouldn't, and the DA2 gang is more than happy to get involved. </p><p>Inspired by my dearest MayaMelissa and her awesome letter writing. Gifted to Emeraldfrog3 my BFF and DA2 consultant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Will All Be The Death Of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emeraldfrog3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldfrog3/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marian Hawke is getting fed up with Aveline's inability to confess her feelings for Donnic. She takes matters into her own hands and writes the guardsman a letter, but the DA2 gang can't let Hawke have all the fun.

Guardsman Donnic,

 

Alright, going to keep this one short. I'm terribly sorry for the awful evening in the Hanged Man. I- that was not how it was supposed to go.

Andraste's flaming knickers, I see why Aveline is having such a hard time with this. Maybe it would have been easier just to get the goat.

Sorry. I'm rambling again. And here I was supposed to keep this brief.

Basically, Guard-Captain Aveline wants you to go on patrol with her on the Wounded Coast. It's for a ‘special’ purpose. She...I guess she likes you. Maker's breath, she made me deliver that dreadful drawing to you and then stood us both up last night, so she must like you.

I'm not sure how she and Wesley ever ended up married. Damn, probably shouldn't mention her dead husband while talking to you. Though it might explain her severe awkwardness around you, and assure you that I'm not some lunatic. Just don't tell her I told you this.

I am never agreeing to help her again.

 

~Marian Hawke

*****

Hawke,

 

To say I am surprised is an understatement. I knew the Guard-Captain had been acting strangely, but I could have never imagined this. Thank you for all of your help in this matter.

I promise not to let her in on our secret.

 

~Guardsman Donnic

*****

 

Awe Hawke, that was adorable. I hope she kisses him! You have to make her kiss him!

 

~Merrill

*****

 

Daisy,

 

I'm not sure it works that way. Whatever you do, don't tell Aveline about the note. We don't need poor Hawke run through.

 

~Varric

*****

 

This is so pointless. We are supposed to be finding Hadriana in the Holding Caves, not playing matchmaker for some helpless woman.

 

~Fenris

*****

 

Broody is just mad that Hawke didn't draw him any flowers.

 

~Varric

*****

That is enough, from all of you! I'm not sure why Bodahn is allowing everyone to read the letters on my desk, but I will be speaking with him about it personally to ensure it does not happen again.

And Varric, I doubt Fenris would appreciate anything so simple as flowers.

 

~Hawke

*****

You're right. Fenris strikes me more as a severed-head guy. Maybe you could line his walls with dead Magisters. He certainly needs to do something with that hovel he is living in. At least then it would have a touch of Low Town in it.

 

~Isabela

*****

For Maker's sake, can everyone please stay out of this? We are supposed to be talking about Aveline and Donnic not...my personal matters.

 

~Hawke

*****

What matters are we speaking of, Hawke? What have you done? I swear to the Maker, if you messed this up I will throttle you!

 

~Aveline

*****

I just wish everyone would stay calm. It upsets Justice when everyone gets angry. I'm trying to work down here.

 

~Anders

*****

Great! Now we have upset the possessed apostate. And for the record, dead Magisters are NOT to be hidden in my mansion.

 

~Fenris

*****

Bodahn,

 

Stop letting everyone read my private messages. This is not supposed to be happening.

 

~Hawke

*****

I'm sorry. I don't know how they keep getting them. I blame that pirate. I swear it's her.

 

~Bodahn

*****

You can't prove anything! Just because I am a better rogue than Varric, doesn't mean I am the one handing the letters out for everyone to read.

 

~Isabela

*****

Hey! Watch it, Rivaini. Without your ‘assets’, some of us actually have to work to get what they need.

 

~Varric

*****

As great as this conversation has been, I still want to know what Hawke and Donnic were talking about. Did he say anything else to you after last night?

 

~Aveline

*****

He says you are very pretty. Though you could try smiling more.

 

~Merrill

*****

Daisy, you're not helping.

 

~Varric

*****

ENOUGH! Fenris, Varric, Merrill, meet me on the Wounded Coast so we can finish this business with Aveline. Then we can go hunt Hadriana.

Now, is everyone happy?

 

~Hawke

*****

Well now that you mention it, there's always something I need. ;-)

 

~Isabela

*****

Andraste preserve me, you will all be the death of me.

 

~Hawke


	2. Hawke Just Has That Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this one time, Blondie wanted to apologize to Hawke for what happened in the Gallows Dungeons. She was pretty messed up after Broody left her, but we all pitched in and made it a party.  
> Hawke just had that effect on people.

~~Dearest Marian~~  To Hawke,

 

I am sorry. I am so sorry. Please forgive me for what happened in the Gallows Dungeons. I- it wasn’t supposed to be that way. Justice took over and I… well I am glad you stopped me in time. That poor girl didn’t deserve to die, especially not by someone who has sworn his life to protect mages.

I beg you, come by the clinic so we can talk. I know you have been avoiding me.

 

~Anders

*****

Anders,

 

I have not been avoiding you. I’m sorry that I have been so- distracted lately. My trip with Merrill to the Sundermount took longer than expected, and I have been spending a lot of time in the Hanging Man with Varric and Bela. I know you don’t approve, but I’m just trying to keep myself busy after everything that has happened.

I promise to come see you soon. I miss feeding the cats. Did Mrs. Whiskers ever have her kittens?

 

~Hawke

*****

I wish there was something I could say to make you feel better, but words cannot appropriately express my sadness. I know Fenris’ disappearance greatly upset you.. That is the main reason I so desperately want to see you, and also I feel Justice and I both owe you an apology in person.

I wish I could come visit you at the Hawke Estate, but there has been a terrible outbreak of Cholera here in Darktown. The people keep me busy, but I would always have time for you.

 

 ~~Eternally yours~~ Sincerely,

 

~Anders

 

P.S. Mrs. Whiskers had seven kittens. There is an adorable solid black one I named Marian, and a feisty little bobtail I named Varric. Maybe you could help me name the others.

*****

Hey Blondie,

 

Or at least I hope this is Blondie and not Justice I am speaking to. Cute name for the kitten and all, but we really need your help with Bertrand. Time to exact a little revenge after the Deep Roads. You up for it?

 

~Varric

*****

Bodahn,

 

Why is Varric now reading my letters, again? Do you let just anyone in on my private affairs? This is getting slightly embarrassing. At least lock the doors or something.

 

~Hawke

*****

Mistress,

 

Bodahn is not here right now. I am sorry it was my fault. Master Thetras stopped by and was waiting for you to return, so I let him in. I swear I didn’t know he was going to read your letters.

Please, I’m sorry! I promise to make your favorite meal for dinner, just please don’t hurt me.

 

~Orana

*****

You are not a slave anymore, Orana. I am not your ‘Mistress’. I told you to call me Hawke, please.

As for Varric, I know he is a sneaky one.

 

~Hawke

*****

Oh, I love Orana’s cooking! Can I come too, Hawke? Or are you having dinner with Anders tonight?

 

~Merrill

*****

 ~~Daisy~~  Merrill,

 

Yes you can come to dinner. Anders isn’t going to be there, or at least I don’t think he will be there.

Maker’s breath, how are you all getting my letters? I might as well post them in Hightown Market for everyone to read.

 

~Hawke

*****

Hawke, I am Justice. I believe we have spoken previously on our journey into the Fade. Since Anders will not speak plainly, I feel the need to do so for him.

It wounded his feelings to learn he was not invited to your dinner. I fear my actions have caused your current aversion to him, and I would like to apologize if this is so. Anders enjoys your company as do I. You are one of the few who understands the plight of mages and sympathizes with them. It is pleasant to speak with someone who is not a fool like most in this wretched city. Though I must say, I do not approve of Anders'- obsession with you. 

As for that mage-hating elf, it is well that he has left our company. Be glad that he is gone. I know Anders and I are much happier without him.

 

~Justice

 

P.S. Dwarf, we will be glad to assist you with your brother. He deserves whatever punishment we bring down upon him.

*****

Because this shite couldn’t get any crazier, spirits are now writing letters. And you people say I am insane.

Also, there is a fantastic thing called moving on. You should try it, Hawke. Like putting on a fresh set of smalls after a long night’s work. That is, if you bother to wear smalls.

 

~Isabela

*****

Since this has become a group discussion, I will address everyone in this letter.

I am not discussing my undergarments with any of you! Especially not with you, Bela.

I would also like to avoid the topic of Fenris and me. It’s painful enough without Varric saying ‘I told you so’ all the time.

And Justice, I must meet with the Viscount and then I will come see Anders. I am NOT avoiding him, I swear! Also, you can both come to dinner. 

 

~Hawke

*****

My invitation must have been lost by the courier. I know you are not throwing a dinner party without inviting the most handsome dwarf in the Free Marches.

 

~Varric

*****

 ~~Mistress~~ Hawke, we are having a dinner party? I must order another rack of lamb then. And of course, I will make those special cookies Captain Isabela enjoys so much.

 

~Orana

*****

How did Riviani trick that poor girl into calling her ‘Captain’? I thought without a ship, the captain title was a bit pointless.

And why does she get an invite and I don't?

 

~Varric

*****

Donnic and I are free tonight, if the invitation to dinner is an open one.

 

~Aveline    

*****

Fine, everyone is invited to dinner. Mother can make the arrangements. Now can you all please calm down? The Viscount is getting irritated at all the interruptions.

 

~Hawke

*****

You focus on the Viscount, dear. I will make sure everything is in order for you and that smart looking young mage to come to dinner. He reminds me so much of your father.

 

~Leandra

*****

Mother! Please don’t say things like that in front of everyone! You are embarrassing me…

 

~Hawke

*****

 ~~Sweet~~  Hawke,

 

Again I find myself apologizing. I hate when Justice takes over, and it has been happening more often here lately. Whatever he said, just ignore him. He has a mind of his own at times.

 

~Anders

*****

Dinner's at eight. Please, everyone be here on time.

 

~Bodahn

*****

I am so glad you are back, Bodahn. They were all about to drive me mad!

Do NOT let anyone near my desk until I return from speaking with Anders.

  
~Hawke


	3. So It's 'Cullen' Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One does not simply ignore a summons from the dashing Knight-Captain. Even if her friends don't agree with her going to the Gallows.
> 
> This is a bit off Canon I guess. Garbage wanted some Cullen and so she got it.

Champion,  
  
Meet me in the Gallows. There are some urgent matters I must discuss with you. Bring no one else and meet me after dark

 

~Knight-Captain Cullen

*****

Because that doesn't sound like a bad idea waiting to happen. Are you sure you trust Curly?

 

~Varric

*****

You cannot seriously be thinking about going alone, Marian. You know Meredith is crazy, and that- that BRUTE is just one of her servants. Please let me go with you. I can't stand the thought of him hurting you!

 

~Anders

*****

Well since everyone is invading my space once again...

I know Knight-Captain Cullen to be a good man. If there is any way to ease the tension in Kirkwall and have peace, then it will be through him.

And yes I will be going alone

 

~Hawke

*****

This is Justice! How could you betray us? Those templars are nothing more than monsters. They imprison mages and abuse them for their own amusement. How dare you SIDE WITH THEM?!

And you have upset poor Anders. I had to take over. He was so worried about you that he worked himself up again. See what you have done?

 

~Justice

*****

No matter how often that happens, it doesn't get any less weird.

 

~Varric

*****

Bodahn,  
  
Please tell me the Knight-Captain did NOT somehow see those last few notes. The last thing we need is Templars in Dark Town screaming abominations and dragging Anders off to the Gallows.

 

~Hawke

*****

I would like to see them try.

 

~Justice

*****

No ma'am. I'm not sure how the others keep getting them, but the Knight-Captain has not seen any of these messages.

 

~Bodahn

*****

OK good. Please ensure none of them fall into the wrong hands

 

~Hawke

*****

Would they take me too? I don't want to go. Even if I am an ‘apostate’

 

~Merrill

*****

No Daisy. We wouldn't let them take you. You also didn't tie yourself to a spirit. And Hawke wouldn't let either of you be taken. Right?

 

~Varric

*****

No one is going anywhere!! However, I would ask that Justice please show some discretion when he decides to take over.

 

~Hawke

*****

Marian,  
  
I'm so sorry. I was worried and Justice-  
Please forgive me

 

~Anders

*****

Glad to see your back, Blondie.

 

~Varric

*****

Now that everyone has voiced their concerns, no Merrill no one is taking you away. Or you Anders.

I will meet with Cullen tonight and see what he wants. And then tomorrow we have to meet with the Arishok.

 

~Hawke

*****

So it's 'Cullen' now? Since what are you on a first name basis?

 

~Varric

*****

Before Justice takes over once more, I have the same question. He is a Templar!

 

~Anders

*****

Andraste's flaming knickers!! I mention the man's name and everyone gets in an uproar.

I'm actually leaving to go see him now. Everyone please remain calm and don't do anything stupid until I return from the Gallows.

 

~Hawke

*****

She has been gone for hours! Why isn't she bad yet? He hurt her! I know he did. Oh my poor Marian…

Has anyone else heard from her?

 

~Anders

*****

No, can't say that I havenjoy

 

~Merrill

*****

She’s not in the Hanged Man. And I know if Hawke could be here she would be. Rivaini’s drunken dancing always brings the crowds.

 

~Varric

*****

Even I am starting to worry. None of my guards have reported seeing her return from the Gallows. What could be taking so long?

 

~Aveline

*****

Alright that's it! Justice and I are going after her. Anyone else wanting to go can meet us at the docks.

 

~Anders

*****

Well let me collect Rivaini.

On second thought, scratch that. Be there shortly.

 

~Varric

*****

Oh a search and rescue mission? I want to go!

 

~Merrill

*****

Let me tell Donnic where I am going. Can't let all of you disappear into the night without a proper warrior at your side.

 

~Aveline

*****

WAIT! For Maker's sake, I'm back!

I'm sorry it took so long. We had much to discuss. Everyone needs to stay calm and go to bed.

We have a big day tomorrow and I'm exhausted.

 

~Hawke

*****

So are you going to tell use what he wanted?

 

~Varric

*****

He said he was sorry about Mother. He- I don't want to talk about it.

 

~Hawke

*****

Don't lie to me Hakwe.

 

~Varric

*****

This is Justice! If that monster hurt you, we will tear him apart! What did he do to you?

 

~Justice

*****

Justice, go to sleep. Or whatever spirits do. Cullen didn't do anything bad, I swear! We just talked. I will tell everyone about it tomorrow.

Now please, I am trying to get some rest.

 

~Hawke

*****

You called him Cullen again.

 

~Merrill

*****

MOAR WINE YA SCULLY DOGS!

 

CAPTAIN IDABELA

*****

I don't think that was meant for us-

 

~Varric

*****

Andraste preserve me…

 

~Hawke


	4. What Have You Done?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke defeats the Arishok, but is barely alive. Her friends worry, and madness happens.  
> Inspired by my dear friend Froggie!

Anders,

 

Is she alright? Please tell me she's alright.

Maker damn Rivaini. She knew all along why the Qunari wouldn't leave but didn't say a damn thing about it. Hawke could have died! Or worse!

What a shit move.

 

~Varric

*****

 

Master Tethras,

 

Master Anders requests that you leave him to work in peace. Mistress Hawke is alive for now after her fight with the Arishok, but he says it's going to take all of his skill to put her back together.

 

~Bodahn

*****

Dwarf,

 

Does she live?

 

~Fenris

*****

Broody,

 

Be careful sending these letters. She doesn't know you still contact me.

But yes, she's alive for now. No thanks to you of course.

 

~Varric

*****

Wait?! You have been talking to Fenris this whole time? Hawke is going to kill you when she finds out.

 

~Merrill

*****

Pipe down, Daisy! And don't tell anyone. I rather like my body parts staying where they are.

 

~Varric

*****

Oops. Too late. Aveline stopped by for tea and I told her.

 

~Merrill

*****

SHIT!

 

~Varric

*****

Varric, how could you? After all Hawke has done for us?

Donnic has sworn to throw you out of that pig hole you call a tavern, but I think it will be better to let Hawke get her revenge personally.

 

~Aveline

*****

This is Knight-Captain Cullen. I wanted to inquire how the Champion fares. I hope she is well and will return to us soon. Without a viscount, she is the only one who can get these nobles off the Orders’ back.

 

~Cullen

*****

Listen Curly, we don't have time for nobles and your problems with mages. Hawke almost died for this whole city and all you can think about is how to use her more?

Andraste's flaming knickers, at least we now know you don't have a thing for her if you could be so callous.

 

~Varric

*****

But didn't you use her for your mission to the Deep Roads?

 

~Merrill

*****

That was different! She got paid. And she knew what she was getting into.

Hell, who am I kidding? I- I gotta tell her I'm sorry.

 

~Varric

*****

I- I do NOT have a thing for Mar- the Champion! I simply inquired how she was doing! I- have to go...do something now.

 

~Knight-Captain Cullen

*****

Well that wasn't the lamest excuse ever. Poor boy. Someone needs to pop his cherry. I volunteer.

 

~Isabela

*****

Rivaini, aren't you in enough trouble right now?

 

~Varric

*****

I could say the same for you.

 

~Isabela

*****

ENOUGH! This is Justice!

Hawke lives, no thanks to any of you. She isn't awake yet, but I know she would appreciate it if everyone calmed down. Poor Anders was over here working himself into the Void trying to save her, and you squabble like children.

And how dare you speak to that mage-hating elf? I cannot believe you would betray Hawke in such a way.

 

~Justice

*****

Um...who was that?

 

~Cullen

*****

Double shit!

 

~Varric

*****

On that note, I just forgot. It's my night to patrol.

 

~Aveline

*****

He doesn't know who Justice is?

 

~Merrill

*****

I hear a bottle and that tall blonde over there calling my name.

 

~Isabela

*****

For Maker's sake, what have you all done while I was asleep?!

Every damn time, I have to fix your messes. You are all lucky I love you.

  
~Hawke


	5. Just Shut Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bela has to ruin it for everyone.   
> On the good side though, Fenris is back!!  
> Bad news, Anders' heart is broken.   
> *snuggles Anders*

Marian,

 

Justice and I missed you at dinner last night. I know the clinic isn't in the nicest part of Kirkwall, and I'm really worried about you. I didn't receive any notice of you canceling ~~you could have told me if you were ditching me~~. If you get this please let me know you are alright. 

~~ I'm seriously worried sick.  ~~

 

~Anders

*****

Anders,

 

I'm so sorry. Something- came up last night. It was an emergency, but forgive me for not letting you know. 

I will be unavailable for a few days. Take care.

 

~Hawke

*****

Are you alright? Are you ill? Did someone hurt you? 

Please at least let me come check on you. That note did not put my mind at ease.

 

~Anders

*****

~~ NO! ~~

Please, Anders. Whatever you do, don't come here. I need some time alone. It's not you. I just… please understand?

 

~Hawke

*****

Hey Varric! Did you hear?

I saw Fenris leaving Hawke's place this morning. Looks like she forgave him for dumping her. Now that's dedication. Three whole years and she never let me sleep with her.

 

~Bela

*****

WHAT?! 

She- she blew me off? For him? 

Where was he when she was dying after the Arishok?

Or when her mother died?

Or the countless other- I can't believe this!

I think I need to lie down.

 

~Anders

*****

Shit!

Good job Rivaini. Way to blow it.

 

~Varric

*****

I thought Anders would be happy for her? Why is he so upset? 

 

~Merrill

*****

Daisy, you amaze me sometimes.

 

~Varric

*****

Which one is Fenris again? Please tell me he isn't possessed by a demon as well.

 

~Knight-Captain Cullen

*****

This is Justice!

I am not a demon, templar! 

And Hawke, how could you? After all Anders has done?

Thank you, ocean wench, for telling us that mage-hating elf returned to steal what was ours.

 

~Justice

*****

Yours? I thought you didn't like Anders’ feelings for Hawke?

I think Hawke should do what makes her happy. 

 

~Aveline

*****

Anders’ had feelings for Hawke? Do spirits fall in love too? Maybe I can ask Justice that. 

 

~Merrill

*****

I bet he would like to fall into something *wink*

 

~Bela

*****

You all misunderstood! I didn't mean... why are mortals so annoying?

 

~Justice

*****

Does it do that often? That is quite disturbing. 

 

~Cullen

*****

What in Andraste's holy knickers are you people doing? 

I wanted to tell Anders in person! I can't believe you did this!

Justice, Anders, I am so sorry. It wasn't supposed to be like this, but I told you I was still in love with Fenris. 

We are friends! Please, don't be angry.

 

~Hawke 

*****

Don't apologize to them. Mages and their blood magic don't understand.

 

~Fenris

*****

Why don't you come down here and say that to our face?

 

~Anders

*****

That was really adult, Blondie.

 

~Varric

*****

Everyone stop! For five seconds just stop!

There will be no fighting. Fenris and I have made amends. There are enough problems in this city without everyone losing their minds!

We have work to do, and everyone needs to focus.

 

~Hawke

*****

So I just have to ask, was it good? Did he scream your name? Oh, did you use those shackles I got you last year for your name day? 

 

~Bela

*****

Please, just shut up.

 

~Hawke

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I do when it's 2 am and I need to sleep and my controller dies while playing DA2. 
> 
> Much love,
> 
> SS


End file.
